1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspending robot system that supports a main robot body having a turning arm by suspended movably in both ways on a rail spanned between a pair of supporting pillars
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-169379, for example, there is provided a suspending robot system having a pair of supporting pillars mounted on a mounting base installed on a floor, a rail spanned between the pair of supporting pillars, and a main robot body that is supported on the rail by suspending so that the main robot body becomes movable in both ways along with the rail.
In the suspending robot system with a turning arm, the arm collides with the supporting pillars when the main robot body moves to immediately near the starting position or terminal position of the supporting pillars.
For this reason, the suspending robot system has a problem that in the position near the supporting pillars, a feasible region of an operation is narrowed.